15 Entries
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: Everyone's noticing a certain Rage'n'Cajun and a Southern Belle and writing on it in their journals...
1. Scott's Journal

**Author Note(s): So, I was drawing random romy doodles in English today and started to write Cyclops journal entries on the matter. Here's what I've got so far (and extra because I ran out of time in class).**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Entry 1: Today we had a fight with the Acolytes. Gambit was distracted by Rogue. Strange.

Entry 2: Came across Rogue at school. With Gambit. I chased him away. Rogue's annoyed.

Entry 3: For this mission, I asked Rogue to distract Gambit. He was suspicious but fell for it. I think Rogue enjoyed it too much.

Entry 4: Okay, something strange is going on. I saw Rogue and Gambit hugging. Rogue does not hug. What is going on?!

Entry 5: Saw them again today. Rogue was mad and Gambit looked amused. One kiss of the hand and Rogue was fine. What?

Entry 6: I'm in shock. I stumbled across them...They...KISSING! How did Rogue touch him?! He looked tired when he pulled back and he saw me. And the nerve of that guy! He says to me "Bonjour, Ole' One Eye."

Entry 7: Rogue went to prom. Oh. Her date. Gambit! She's making a mistake with this guy. He's a thief and an Acolyte! He'll hurt her eventually.

Entry 8: Gambit did something I never expected. He risked his life for Rogue. Would have died if we hadn't gotten there in time. Rogue's staying by him until he regains consciousness.

Entry 9: Gambit's up and doing his usual antics. Although, Rogue is extremely relieved and berated him for acting how he did. I didn't hear most of the conversation. It seemed too personal to eavesdrop on.

Entry 10: Gambit's a kind of okay guy. He's funny and kind of...Easy to get along with. I never would have expected it with his arrogance...

Entry 11: Forget entry 10. He went back to the Acolytes.

Entry 12: I ran into Gambit today. He was waiting for Rogue. We got into a fight about him being an Acolyte and not good enough for Rogue. Rogue's very angry at me.

Entry 13: Had a fight with the Acolytes. Gambit wasn't there.

Entry 14: Still no sign of Gambit and Rogue's acting like she knows something I don't know...

Entry 15: I hate my life. I was walking to see the professor and Gambit steps out of the office. He smirks that stupid grin of his as soon as he sees me. Rogue follows after him, smiling like a cat who got the canary. And what does Gambit say to me?! "Looks like we're teammates now, mon ami." And with that, he and Rogue walk down the hall, hand-in-hand. I. Hate. My. Life. Maybe Gambit has something to drink...

**Author Note(s) (cont): lol, part of me wanted to do one from Pyro's point of view. Should I just do these fifteen events from different characters perspectives?**


	2. Pyro's Journal

**Author Note(s): Lol. Pyro was impossible to resist. Who should be next?**

Entry 1: Remy took me to the bookstore today. He was late for picking me up. Wonder if it has anything to do with that striped haired sheila. The school was right close...

Entry 2: Fought the X-geeks today. Remy was bothering that sheila. I should write about it.

Entry 3: Remy came across my story. He deleted it.

Entry 4: Went to the bookstore again today. Remy's always agreeing to take me. So, I decided to follow him this time. Note to self: There ain't a point in following a master thief.

Entry 5: I tried writing that romance novel again. Remy found it and destroyed it. He threatened me and stormed off. I don't see what's wrong with a little erotic gothic fiction...

Entry 6: I have successfully hidden my stories from Remy. The basic plot is vampires. Yes, cliché but so so good. Anyway, Rogue in the sheila that fights off the vampires and Remy is the vampire lord that is infatuated with the sheila and eventually gets her to play his games...If you know what I mean.

Entry 7: Remy found my story **again**. Don't know how that bloke does it.

Entry 8: Remy was missing last night. When he came back, I asked where he was. He missed the Monty Python marathon and Monty Python ain't fun with a Furball and a virgin Russian. He snapped that it wasn't any of my business. Although...I think he went to that prom...With that sheila...i wonder what kind of story I can get out of that.

Entry 9: Remy just needs to stop fueling my story writing. He risked his life for the sheila and we kind of...Left him there? Not my fault! Furball had to drag me away form leaving my mate behind! So, to deal with my woe, I wrote a quite erotic scene to that story I'm working on. Oh, I trashed the vampire idea and decided to go with teacher/student deal. Remy's twenty one and the sheila's what, seventeen? It fits.

Entry 10: Mister lonely...I'm so lonely...Remy's hanging out with those X-Freaks a lot...He still hasn't come back.

Entry 11: He's back! He's back! He's back! Although, he didn't really like the fire fireworks I did...They kind of burned his trenchcoat.

Entry 12: That bounce! Remy took me to the bookstore today and when I was going to meet him, that Eye blasting bloke was yelling at him! And insulting him! Remy left before I could do anything. To make him feel better, I allowed him to delete my story. Although he spent a good amount of time reading the erotic scene beforehand.

Entry 13: Got into a blue with the X-Men again. Gambit wasn't there. Had something to do and no one could contact him.

Entry 14: I'm so lonely! Mister Lonely!! I think I'll write another erotic scene to feel better....

Entry 15: He....He...That bugger left me! He left me for the striped haired sheila! I thought we had something special! That ass! He left me with the Furball, the virgin Russian, monkey-man, and guy-who-thinks-a-purple-cape-is-intimidating! I need to write a lot of erotic fiction now...


	3. Jean's Journal

**Author Note(s): I like Jean. Jean is nice. Jean has issues but tries to make the best of it. She's always looking out for those close to her and tries to be strong for everyone. Oh, and Jean had hell with her powers. She isn't perfect so shut your faces. If you want Jean bashing or **_**any**_** form of character bashing, go somewhere else. I love all my X-Men equally (Except Rogue and Gambit, cause they're awesome).**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Entry 1: Gambit is a strange case. There seems to be some kind of static surrounding his mind. But I don't need to read minds to understand the attention he gave Rogue today when we fought. Ha! Seems bad boy has a slight interest in somebody.

Entry 2: Scott is being silly. He's so worried about Gambit hanging around Rogue. I notice things and it may be a good idea to let him hang around her.

Entry 3: We went on a mission. I, sort of, persuaded Scott to let Rogue "distract" Gambit. It worked.

Entry 4: I had to distract Scott from going ballistic on Rogue and Gambit hugging. I think this is doing the both of them some good.

Entry 5: Scott is getting very annoying to distract from the pair. I saw them doing their usual "tease and make up" routine and couldn't help but smile. They could forget their worries around the other.

Entry 6: So, I've been _occasionally_ chatting with Gambit (he's hard to avoid since he spends time with Rogue) and maybe we plotted a possible way for the two of them to touch. And maybe he suggested testing it with a kiss, a devilish smirk on his face. He did. It worked. Scott saw.

Entry 7: Prom was last night. I managed to get Rogue out of the house to go with Gambit while keeping Logan and Scott at bay. I'm going to need a break after all this.

Entry 8: Gambit, that guy just likes to worry us. He nearly died protecting Rogue. Rogue's staying by his side and it hurts seeing her so upset.

Entry 9: Gambit's up and his usual self. I actually went down and visited with him and Rogue. He did his usual flirting jokes but most of them were directed at Rogue. He probably would've flirted with me more if Scott was around. He seems to be avoiding the area. I need to get him to come and talk to Gambit. They might get along. Scott needs some loosening up.

Entry 10: **Finally** got Scott to spend time with Gambit. Seems my idea of Gambit loosening Scott up worked.

Entry 11: Gambit had to tie up some lose ends. Asked me not to mention it to anyone but Rogue.

Entry 12: I could kill Scott right now. But I'm giving him the cold shoulder. The idiot doesn't know _why_...

Entry 13: had a fight with the acolytes. Gambit wasn't there as expected. He was our anonymous tip.

Entry 14: Scott is rather confused and I cannot wait until the plan is complete.

Entry 15: Gambit showed up today to join the X-Men. I'm pleased, Rogue's pleased, Scott looks like he needs a drink...

**Toad's next, for those who want to know.**


	4. Toad's Journal

**Anthor Note(s): This is so long overdo it isn't funny. I don't know why it took me forever to do. Toad's Entries, folks.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution**

Entry 1: Man, I ain't getting anywhere with my Wandy-poo. Maybe I need a new approach. That Gambit dude seems to be a rule smooth dude, if you know what I mean, yo. Maybe I should take some notes on how he does it.

Entry 2: That stiff from the X-Men ruined my chance at note takin', yo. Gambit was bein' all smooth with Rogue at school, and one eye comes up and Gambit takes his leave. Not cool, man.

Entry 3: So, I heard that the X-Men and Acolytes got into a fight. Rumor has it that Rogue used her feminine wiles on Gambit. Too bad I wasn't there to check it out and see how he works it to get her to do that.

Entry 4: So, somehow the smooth man from the land of the swamps got his little lady to give him a hug. I decided to try some of the stuff I took notes on with Wanda. Yo, man, she hexed me out the window!

Entry 5: Okay, man, I need to study that Gambit guy a bit more. Today he seemed to be tickin' off Rogue. All he did was kiss her hand and she wasn't angry anymore! Dang man, why didn't I ever think of that?

Entry 6: So I'm just hoppin' along, mindin' my own beeswax when I see the two kissing! What the heck, man? She sucks the life out of you! How'd that work? I always hated it when she drained me, yo.

Entry 7: So, prom was tonight. I went and Gambit was there! He was bein' all smooth and all. Lots of girls wanted to steal him away but he stayed loyal to Rogue. Just like I would be with my Wandakins. She went to prom too, but she wasn't there with me...Actually, she ducked out soon after it started, leaving me all by my lonesome.

Entry 8: So y'know those huge battles with the big baddies that requires the Brotherhood, Acolytes, and X-Geeks? Well, there was one of those. And while defending my Wandy-Poo, I saw Gambit sacrifice himself to save Rogue. Everyone was shocked, man. No one saw it comin', yo.

Entry 9: The kiss on the hand thing doesn't work.

Entry 10: I try everything I've taken notes on. I'm gonna have to realize it only works with Gambit.

Entry 11: So, news comes to me that Gambit left the X-Geeks and returned to the Acolytes. Good, he's too cool for those lame-os, yo.

Entry 12: I'm hoppin' around the school and see the main X-Geek arguing with Gambit. Dude, I was waiting for a fight to happen. Sucked that it didn't.

Entry 13: Word on the streets is Gambit ain't with Acolytes anymore, yo. No one knows where he went.

Entry 14: I swear something strange is goin' on around here. Oh...And Wanda doesn't like any of Gambit's smooth moves I use still...I guess they only work for him.

Entry 15: What? Dude, you wouldn't believe what I just heard! Gambit, the cool Acolyte, just joined up with the X-Geeks! Man, he just lost any cool points! What was he thinkin', yo?

**Next up is...Drum roll please...Wolverine.**


End file.
